Kira's Choice
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: I hope you like this. It's a really nice romance. And it's my first serious romance. It feartures a friend of mine from an eGroup. And here a warning i have up everywhere: It has straight couples in it. So if you don't like that, don't read it! I will not


Author's note: No, it's not THAT Kira. This is a friend from an eGroup. She begged me to write a romance about her and Izzy. I'm not sure why she's having me write it, her Izzy/Mimi story was great! here we go.... This takes place years afterwards, but without season two characters and stuff. They still have their crests for some odd reason.  
  
  
Kira walked through the park on her way to her friend's house. She'd been a little out of life lately and she wanted to be around her friends. She felt stuffy and wanted to have some fun. Kira had her head on the ground and ran right into someone. And even though it's years later, TK is still cute and adorable, go figure...  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" a male voice said as she fell.  
  
"Just what I needed," she grumbled.  
  
"Sorry let me help you up," a hand reached down and Kira stared up into two black eyes. She felt those eyes blow away ever problem in her life and she couldn't help but laugh. She took the red haired boys hand and stood up.  
  
"I should apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Kira," she blurted.  
  
The boy smiled and walked over to a bench, "I'm Izzy, have a seat. Are you okay?"  
  
Kira tried to hide the bruise on her leg and sat by Izzy, "I'm okay." there followed a long silence.  
  
Izzy kicked himself. Why couldn't he talk to any girl? And she was so nice, too. Darn it, Izzy, talk!  
  
"So, umm... what are you doing?" Izzy kicked the dirt, nervously.  
  
Kira noticed his action and smiled, "I was just going to my friends house. Oh no! I'm late," she jumped up, "I have to go! Can we see each other later? My number is 555-1234!! Bye Izzy!" With that she jumped up and ran off.  
  
Izzy sat back in surprise, "Wow... a girl gave me her number. What was it again?" He sat up and blinked.  
  
"555-1234," a voice said behind him and sat down.  
  
"Oh Matt, thanks! I better write it down. Hey, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked as he wrote the number on his hand with a pen.  
  
"She must have knocked you for a loop, we were all going to get pizza, remember?" Matt said.  
  
"Why knocked who for a loop?" Mimi asked as she walked up, "Oh yes, Sora said she couldn't come."  
  
Matt nodded, "Neither could Tai, TK, or Kari. Some girl Izzy just met," Matt said, answering Mimi's question.  
  
"And Joe has homework. So we're going alone," Izzy said, standing up.  
  
Mimi grinned and grabbed the boy's arms and giggled, "If anyone asks, you two are my dates!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kira sighed as she took a bit of her pizza. Her friends noticed this and one of them tapped her on the shoulder, "Kira? Oh Kira! Hey, girl, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, Corey," She told her friend, "I met a guy today and.."  
  
"Stop there! Tell Tammy about it," Corey said as he raised his hand trying to stop her, "I hear enough about her social life so someone else gab to her."  
  
Kira laughed slightly and smiled, "It's just that I'm not sure if he really liked me."  
  
"What does he look like?" Tammy asked, ear perked up.  
  
"Oh he's got red hair, a cute smile that smitten me the second I saw him," she sat back, dreamy eyed.  
  
Kevin, the other boy at the table, leaned over and whispered to Corey, loud enough for Kira to hear, "Did she use the word 'smitten'?"  
  
"Gotta be some guy to get her to say a word with more than one syllable," Corey replied.  
  
Kira was about to make a rude remark about their choice in past girl friends when she looked out side. There he was! talking to a taller blonde guy and a girl in a cowboy hat between them. She turned red with anger.  
  
"That two timer..."  
  
"What?" Tammy turned around and saw Izzy and his friends, "That's him?! You picked geek boy over that tall, bright, and handsome?"  
  
"I have no idea who that guy is," Kira explained, "But that girl is hugging Izzy rather tightly." Kira heard snickers behind her.  
  
"Izzy..." Corey sniffled a chuckle.  
  
"Major geek," Kevin said, laughing.  
  
"Go choke on a bread stick, will you?" She asked them, sweetly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy was laughing at one of Matt's joke when he saw her again. Talking to two boys and a strawberry blonde girl. She turned, waved, and stood up. Izzy heart raced, she was coming to talk to him!  
  
"Hi Izzy! Nice to see you again." she said smiling warmly.  
  
"Um.. yeah. This is Joe and Sora, eer.. Matt and Mimi. heh.." Izzy suddenly turned a bright red and stood slightly behind Mimi.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mimi, where are you sitting, maybe we can join you?" she glanced over and the table Kira was at and smiled, "Tammy!!!" Mimi raced over to the table and hugged her friend.  
  
"Mimi! It's been so long. I had no idea you were friends with Izzy," Tammy leaned into Mimi's ear, "Kira's crazy about him."  
  
Mimi giggled and whispered back, "Same for Izzy."  
  
"You mean Izzy's crazy about himself?" Corey asked, smirking up at them.  
  
Kira stormed up with Izzy and Matt, "I refuse to allow you two to make any annoying comments to, about, or anything else your annoying minds can come up with to Izzy and his friends!"  
  
"That's a run-on sentence, isn't it?" Corey asked.  
  
Matt glared down at Corey, "You heard what she said, right?"  
  
Corey shrank in his seat and nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
After Mimi ordered a large vegetarian pizza for herself and her two friends they began chatting.  
  
"Not much of a veggie lover?" Kira whispered to Izzy.  
  
"Not really. It just reminds her of a friend she knows," Izzy said as he tried to remove the mushrooms from his pizza."  
  
"Oh, was her friend into plants? Here, have some of mine," Kira handed him some of her pizza.  
  
"Thanks! And, yeah, you could say she was into plants."  
  
"So, Mimi, why the heck do you hang around these two when you could be with a swell guy like me?" Corey asked.  
  
Mimi started to blush when Tammy stepped in, "Corey! If you weren't my brother I'd...."  
  
"You'd flirt with me. That's what you do," Corey smirked.  
  
Matt burst out laughing, sputtering soda every where, at some comment Kevin had made.  
  
"Eewwww.... Kevin, what did you do?!" Tammy stood and about hit her friend.  
  
"I just told him some thing!" Kevin held his hands up in defense.  
  
"Okay, look I have to go guys, Mom'll be mad if I stay out to late," Kira said, grabbing her purse and rising.  
  
"Let me walk you home," Izzy offered.  
  
Secret smiles passed between all the sitting people at the table.  
  
"See you Kira."  
  
"I'll call you later!"  
  
"Bye Izzy."  
  
"Good luck," Matt whispered to Izzy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You have nice friends," Izzy told her as they walked down the street.  
  
"They can be a pain, mainly Corey," Kira said. She slowly moved her hand closer to Izzy's and hoped he'd notice.  
  
"Mine too, you should meet Joe and the rest. They're cool," Izzy slowly moved his hand to Kira's and slowly touched it.  
  
"But what about you? What are you into? Where do you go to school?" she carefully squeezed Izzy's hand. She glanced into a window of a restaurant and saw a couple smiling at the two. Kira blushed and hurried them past.  
  
"I'm mostly on my computer. So where's your house?" Izzy looked up and about. He moved his hand away from Kira's.  
  
Goin' to fast, girl! You scared him. Kira would have kicked herself if she'd been able to right then. She looked around and saw the steps up to her apartment, "There."  
  
"Okay. So...." Izzy said as they reached the door.  
  
"So...?" Kira responded.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" Izzy suddenly found himself leaning into Kira.  
  
Kira turned her head and stared into Izzy's large eyes and closed her own. Their lips were but inches apart when the door opened.  
  
"Hey Kira! Who's the guy? Izzy!!!?" Tai shouted as he saw his friend and neighbor about to 'liplock'.  
  
Izzy stepped back and turned a very bright red. He rubbed his hair and laughed, "Umm... Bye Kira!"  
  
Kira waved as Izzy raced down the street. She turned to Tai and about punched his lights out, "If I wasn't such good friends with your sister..." she raised her fist under Tai's nose.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know. So, you and Izzy, huh?" he tried to smile and change the subject.  
  
"Yeah...." she sighed and leaned against the wall, "He so dreamy..."  
  
Tai nodded and just went along with it, "Riiiiiight. Izzy, dreamy. Well I have to go get milk. See you later." Tai stepped off and went around the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kira hit her answering machine after she came out of her shower. She'd had a nice evening and hoped Izzy had called.  
  
~Beep~ "Hey Kira! It's Tammy. I wanted to ask how your walk hope with Izzy went. wink wink, nudge nudge. ha ha! See ya!"  
  
Kira sighed. Wish I could tell her we kissed passionately and had a great time. Which reminds me, I have to get back at Tai.  
  
~Beep~ "Hello Mr. or Mrs." Kira quickly hit the 'Next' button. She didn't need any bad news tonight.  
  
~Beep~ "Hi Kira, this is Matt, Izzy's friend. I was wondering if tomorrow you could join us at the park. We're going roller blading. Hope you can make it!" Kira smiled. Tammy was right, Matt was cute, but Izzy was so much cuter! Then she gasped. Matt forgot to say what time!  
  
She started to panic. What to do, what to do. They'll think I don't like them! Izzy will hate me now! No no no no no no!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Kira jumped and pounced on the phone. She lifted it up and said, as calmly as she could, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kira! I made three wrong numbers before I got this," Izzy said on the other side.  
  
Kira giggled and fell onto her sofa, "I'm glad you finally got it. Matt said you all were going roller bladeing tomorrow. When is it, again?"  
  
"Oh. Sometime around 4 and we'll stop at about 6:30. I was going to invite you, but Matt beat me to it."  
  
"Yeah, he's really nice. A good friend," Kira said.  
  
"That's why he got friendship."  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a pause and she was afraid she'd said something wrong. She was about to change the subject when Izzy's voice returned from the silence.  
  
"Nothing. Forget about it,"  
  
"Okay. Oo my mom's home. I have to go. See you later!"  
  
"Bye," Izzy hung up the phone. He smiled. She was so cool. He was incredible happy that he met her. Tomorrow was going to be great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy sat at the same bench a before, but this time he had his laptop. He sat there clicking away with no notice of that around him. It took him several minutes to realize someone was sitting by him.  
  
"Hi Izzy," Kira chimed, "You should get absorbed into computers."  
  
TK ran up and smiled at Kira, "You should see him when he's trying to figure out code!"  
  
Kira smiled a squeaked, "You're so cute! Hi, I'm Kira."  
  
TK smiled up at Matt, "She's nice. I'm TK," he told her.  
  
Tai roller skated into Matt and Kari slowly came up by TK, "Hi TK, Izzy, Kira. Tai said you were coming."  
  
"Get off me!" Matt shoved Tai who simple fell onto the ground, "Does the word 'stop' mean ANYTHING to you?!"  
  
Tai wobbled to a seat and sat down hard, "I can't skate well."  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
Joe came walking up and waved at Kira, "Hello, I'm Joe, and you are..?  
  
"Kira," Kira stood and took Joe's hand, "I'm... a friend of Izzy's and Matt's."  
  
"Oh. I just saw Mimi and Sora so they should be here soon," Joe said to everyone.  
  
Izzy was crest fallen! Just a friend? Maybe she was just scared to tell Joe about her and Izzy. That was it. Be calm, Izzy, be calm. She likes you.  
  
Mimi and Sora came skating up and stopped. Sora slid up to Tai and smiled, "Hi Tai! Everyone ready to skate?"  
  
"Yes!" Everyone jumped up and started to pull out their skates.  
  
"Oh no!" Kira yelled as she looked through her bag. She pulled out everything, but her skates, "I left my skates at home!"  
  
Matt smiled, "I brought an extra pair. You can borrow mine."  
  
Kira smiled at Matt, "Thanks! You all can go on ahead, I'll get them on."  
  
"I'll stay, too," Matt said. The rest shrugged and skated off.  
  
"We'll be at the lake!" Tai said, as he almost fell.  
  
Kira smiled and waved, "Thanks Matt, but you didn't have to stay."  
  
Matt looked a little nervous and moved closer to her, "Umm.. Kira, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Kira look confused, "What?"  
  
Matt gulped. He took Kira's hand and looked deep into her eyes, "Kira, I love you."  
  
Kira gasped for air and stood up. She started to roll away from Matt. No no no no, she thought, he did not say that. This complicates things WAY to much.  
  
"Kira, wait. Please. I know you like Izzy, but I needed you to know," Matt said as he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
Kira whirled around. She stared into his deep blue eyes and started hyperventilating. Oh God, he was so cute. His eyes, his hair, and his dark brooding personality. Kira realized something, Corey was right, she only used large words when she liked a guy.  
  
Matt noticed her change and seemed to like it, "Kira, do you.... do you like me too?"  
  
"No. Maybe....." Kira cringed.  
  
"I think I know how you can tell," Matt said, "If you'll let me..." Matt leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Kira panicked and then stopped. It was... great. She liked it. His warm touch. The way he placed his hand on the back of her head. Her heart and mind seemed to freeze in that moment.  
  
Izzy had come back to check on Matt and Kira and watch as Matt grabbed Kira and kissed her. All he could do was stand and stare. She liked Matt! She probably just used him to get to Matt. He felt like such a chump.  
  
Kira stepped back when she ran out of breath and saw Izzy. All the color drained from her face and she gasped again, "Izzy.... it's not..."  
  
"It's not what?! It's not my best friend kissing me so-called girlfriend? In thought you like me, Kira! Now I know better," Izzy skated off as fast as he could.  
  
"Izzy, wait!" Kira raced after him leaving Matt to himself.  
  
Izzy slumped behind a tree and hoped Kira's shouts would end or she'd skate past him. She flew by the tree and then tilted her head back and saw Izzy. She slowly moved over to him and looked down, "Izzy?"  
  
Izzy didn't look up and desperately want his laptop. He could get on it and forget all about the world. He would never have to think about Kira or Matt ever again. But here she was, trying to reason out her actions.  
  
"..I didn't mean to kiss Matt. He kissed me," she told him when he tuned her back in.  
  
Izzy interrupted her with the he really wanted answered, "Did you like it?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Just what I said. Was ripping out my spirit worth kissing Matt?" he looked up at her and Kira nearly crumpled there. The pain and hate in his eyes made her sick.  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
"Answer the question!" he shouted.  
  
Kira broke down and started crying. Her throat locked up and she couldn't speak. All she could do was skate away. She barely noticed passing through a crowd of six people.  
  
Sora stared at Izzy sitting on the ground. She and Mimi slowly walked over to him and sat by him, "You okay?" Sora asked.  
  
"No," Izzy said sadly.  
  
"I would punch Matt for making a pass at my girl," Tai told him as everyone followed behind the girls.  
  
"Tai! Izzy doesn't need friends like that right now. He needs a hug," Mimi held her arms out to him and her crest glowed brightly. Izzy leaned in and sobbed in her arms. Everyone stood quietly and just comforted Izzy with their presence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kira sobbed into the phone after she heard a 'hello', "Is Tammy there?"  
  
"No. Tammy's not home, but Corey is, if you want to talk to him," the person on the other line, Tammy and Corey's mother, told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A few minutes later Corey's voice chimed in over the phone, "Hello Kira, what's up?"  
  
"IkissedMattandIzzyhatesmenowandIdidn'tmeantodoit!" Kira blurted.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. Now, tell me, slowly, what happened," his charm and humor was gone. He was merely worried about his friend.  
  
Kira sobbed into the phone and told Corey about meeting Izzy's friend at the park, forgetting her shoes, Matt telling he loved her, the kiss, and her conversation with Izzy.  
  
"Uhh... Gees, Tammy never told me anything like that," Corey said.  
  
"I don't know what to do! I like both of them, but I need to decide. Then I can tell Izzy that I'm over Matt, or that I simple want to be his friend."  
  
Corey nodded silently, although he knew Kira couldn't tell. He had slowly formed a plan for her as she spoke before, "Okay. I've read about people doing this all the time. Write down each guy's name and then write everything you like about him. The one who has the most under his name is the guy you like more and should be with, if he'll have you."  
  
"If he'll have me?!" Kira started to breath heavily again.  
  
"I mean he will have you. He will! You're a great girl, Kira, any guy would love to date you," he said, trying to reassured her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. In fact, when I first met you I told Kevin I would have dated you," Corey spoke. It was only a small white lie. Actually he said she looked 'hot', but didn't go beyond that.  
  
Kira sighed, "Okay. I'll go write my list, and Corey...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Kira." Corey hung up the phone and waited for his sister to return, he knew Kira needed a closer friend and Tammy was the girl for the job.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tammy listened to the phone ring twice before someone picked up. She heard Kira's 'hello' and noted a drop of sadness and depression still.  
  
"Hello Kira, Corey told me what happened," she told her dear friend.  
  
Kira remained calm and tried not to speak much about it, "Yeah. His advise actually helped."  
  
"It Did!?" Tammy shouted as she glared at her brother. She placed her hand on the phone and spoke poison to him, "Dear little brother, you didn't tell me you 'helped'."  
  
"I knew you would react like that! If it helps, you were my inspiration," he decided not to mention he was a few hours older because he didn't think she would find it funny.  
  
"I'll inspiration you..."  
  
"Tammy? Tammy where are you?" Kira asked.  
  
"Right here!" Tammy replied cheerfully. She glared at her brother as he quickly left the room, "So how did his advise help?"  
  
"If it wasn't for your brother I wouldn't have decided on who I really like. But now I need to try and get him back," Kira said sadly.  
  
"Umm.. a thousand flowers? A true sign of love? Dump something, like live crabs, down the other guy's pants to show how much you love the other guy."  
  
"Tammy......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Put Corey back on," Kira instructed.  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because his advise actually helps."  
  
"ookay," Tammy grumbled and yelled out, "COREY! KIRA WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"  
  
Kira jerked back and dropped the phone, "Oh no. Now she's mad at me." She bent down and started to pick up the phone when she noticed an ad had fallen from the kitchen counter. She picked it and the phone up.  
  
It was a coupon to rent a boat for a ride on the lake. What luck!  
  
"Hello?" Corey repeated.  
  
"What?" Kira noticed the phone again.  
  
"I've been waiting. You haven't spoken since I got on," Corey informed her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I just got an idea on what to do. But I'll need Tai and you to help,"  
  
"Okay! So spill your plan already!" Corey instructed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was several days later. The sun was near the western horizon and was slowly turning the sky red and yellow. Night would soon arrive.  
  
Izzy walked through the park and slowly got to the lake. Tai had asked him to meet him there. He sat and watched the ducks wandered around feeding.  
  
"Hey Izzy! I'm glad you could make it," Tai said happily. He stopped by the bench, "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'll tell you alter. Cover your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Must you always ask questions?" Tai turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Yes," Izzy said blankly.  
  
Tai sighed. Kira had threatened to beat him up if he didn't help. And after messing her up last time, Tai knew she would, "I want to cheer you up about Kira dumped you."  
  
Izzy winced as Tai put it bluntly. He closed his eyes and followed.  
  
Tai took Izzy to the dock and crossed over to a small boat. Sitting in the bow of the ship was Corey. He sat holding a paddle and smiled. A girl sat in the back with a veil covering her face. Tai shook his head and mouthed 'Nice disguise'. Kira lifted the veil off her mouth and replied 'thanks, jerk.'  
  
"Well..?" Izzy asked as he looked blindly about.  
  
All three jumped. "Umm.. almost there. We're stepping down." Tai instructed. Izzy stepped onto the boat as Tai sat him down. Tai quickly jumped back up to the dock and untied the boat.  
  
"Tai? Tai where are you?" Izzy wondered, "I'm opening my eyes now," Izzy opened his eyes and saw Tai slowly moving off, "Tai?!"  
  
Corey stifled a fit of snickering and continued to paddle, "Corey? then that means...." Izzy turned around and saw Kira, "Kira?"  
  
Corey couldn't help himself and spoke up, "No, it's a the queen of the Nile."  
  
Kira gave him a death glare and then turned to Izzy, "Izzy..."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you. Corey, turn us around," Izzy turned from Kira and spoke to the boy.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Only Kira can tell me where to go," Corey have the boy a shrug.  
  
"Then I'll swim back."  
  
"Izzy! Will you listen to what I have to say," Kira pleaded. She look sadly at the boy, eyes begging.  
  
Izzy sighed and looked her dead in the eye. He winced and wish he hadn't. Her eyes shown with sadness and he knew she was sorry. Kira moved over to him and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I never wish you any harm. Matt moved quickly. I was flattered. I never wanted any harm to happen to you. Please talk to me!" Kira started to sob.  
  
Izzy broke and hugged her, "I'm sorry too. I should have understood."  
  
Kira let the tears flow freely, "Izzy..."  
  
"Yes Kira?" Izzy asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Izzy leaned in and kissed her. For a second he noticed the moon above the water and the bridge they passed under. And then all he knew was this kiss. A simple, but beautiful reflection of his love for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? I hope KiraKira, that's what I'm calling her, wanted a different ending but this is MUCH better. It's so schweet. =) My next love story.... the other Kira! *blinks* I need to get those two and Kyra to let me put them in one of 'BCA's Insanity' it would so work! Well.. review please!  
  



End file.
